yugioh_dueling_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Vs. Nasch (11/4/13)
The Duel between Yuki and Nasch that took place on November 4, 2013. Turn 1: Yuki Normal Summons Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier (Atk 1700). Ends Turn. Turn 2: Nasch Normal Summons Hieratic Dragon of Eset without Tribute (ATK 1000). Tributes Hieratic Dragon of Eset to Special Summon Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet (ATK 2000). Eset's ability Special Summons 1 Blue-Eyes White Dragon (DEF 0). Activates Dragon Shrine to send Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Flamvell Guard to the Graveyard from the Deck. Tributes Nebthet to Special Summon Hieratic Dragon of Su (ATK 2200). Nebthet's ability Special Summons a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon (DEF 0). Overlays both Blue-Eyes White Dragons to Xyz Summon Number 46: Dragluon (ATK 3000). Su attacks Dance Princess, who is destroyed (Yuki 8000 --> 7500). Dragluon attacks directly (Yuki 7500 --> 4500). Sets 1 Spell/Trap card. Ends Turn. Turn 3: Yuki Normal Summons Metaion, the Timelord without Tribute (ATK 0). Sets 1 Spell/Trap card. Metaion attacks Dragluon. Ends Battle Phase and activates Metaions ability to return all other monsters to their owners hand and inflicts damage to Nasch equal to the number of monsters x300 (Nasch 8000 --> 7400). Ends Turn. Turn 4: Nasch Passes. Turn 5: Yuki Metaion's effect returns it to Yuki's Deck. Normal Summons Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier (ATK 1700). Dance Princess attacks Nasch directly (Nasch 7400 --> 5700). Sets 1 Spell/Trap card. Ends Turn. Turn 6: Nasch Activates Hieratic Seal of Convocation to add Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit to hand. Uses Tefnuit's ability to Special Summon him, as Yuki controls a monster and he does not (ATK 2100). Tributes Tefnuit to Special Summon Hieratic Dragon of Su (ATK 2200). Tefnuit's ability Special Summons Blue-Eyes White Dragon (DEF 0). Su attacks Dance Princess (Yuki 4500 --> 4000). Ends Turn. Turn 7: Yuki Normal Summons Victoria (ATK 1800). Uses effect to Special Summon Nasch's Blue-Eyes White Dragon from his Graveyard, but Nasch Chains Victoria's effect with Call of The Haunted, to Special Summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Yuki targeted with Victoria's effect. Yuki Chains Nasch's Call of the Haunted with Solemn Warning (Yuki 4000 --> 2000), but Nasch Chains Champion's Vigilance to negate Solemn Warning. The Chain ends, and Nasch's Blue-Eyes White Dragon is Special Summoned from the Graveyard (ATK 3000). Victoria attacks Nasch's Blue-Eyes White Dragon in DEF position, destroying it. Ends Turn. Turn 8: Nasch Su attacks Victoria, but Yuki activates the effect of Honest in his hand, discarding it to add Su's ATK to Victoria's (ATK 4000). Su is destroyed (Nasch 5700 --> 3900). Activates Burst Stream of Destruction to destroy all monsters on Yuki's side of the field. Ends Turn. Turn 9: Yuki Sets 1 Spell/Trap card. Ends Turn. Turn 10: Nasch Blue-Eyes attacks Yuki directly, but Yuki activates Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Call of the Haunted, destroying Blue-Eyes White Dragon due to the effect of Call of the Haunted. Sets 1 Spell/Trap card. Ends Turn. Turn 11: Yuki Normal Summons Lonefire Blossom (ATK 500). Tributes Lonefire Blossom to use its effect to Special Summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias from the Deck (ATK 2800). Ends Turn. Turn 12: Nasch Activates Call of the Haunted to Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the Graveyard (ATK 3000). Blue-Eyes attacks Tytannial, but Yuki activates Dust Tornado to destroy Call of the Haunted, destroying Blue-Eyes White Dragon due to the effect of Call of the Haunted. Sets 1 monster. Ends Turn. Turn 13: Yuki Activates Miracle Fertilizer and uses its effect to Special Summon Lonefire Blossom from the Graveyard. Tributes Lonefire Blossom to Special Summon Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms from the Deck (ATK 2800). Miracle Fertlizer is then destroyed since the summoned monster left the field. Talaya attacks Nasch's set monster, which is revealed to be The White Stone of Legend, and is destroyed. The effect of White Stone cannot be activated, as all the Blue-Eyes White Dragons in Nasch's Deck are now in his Graveyard. Tytannial attacks Nasch directly (Nasch 3900 --> 1100). Ends Turn. Turn 14: Nasch Normal Summons Maiden with Eyes of Blue (ATK 0). Ends Turn. Turn 15: Yuki Yuki Banishes The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter from his hand to Special Summon Master Hyperion (ATK 2700). Yuki Overlays Tytannial, Talaya, and Hyperion to Xyz Summon Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo (ATK 3200). Yuki removes 1 Xyz Material to place 1 Destiny Counter on Leo (Destiny Counters: 1). Ends Turn. Turn 16: Nasch Passes Turn 17: Yuki Removes 1 Xyz Material to place another Destiny Counter on Leo (Destiny Counters: 2). Ends Turn. Turn 18: Nasch Activates Hieratic Seal of Convocation to add Hieratic Dragon of Eset to hand. Normal Summons Hieratic Dragon of Eset without Tribute (ATK 1000). Nasch Tunes his Level 1 Maiden with his Level 5 Eset to Synchro Summon Vulcan the Divine (ATK 2000). Nasch activates the effect of Vulcan to return both him and Leo to the Extra Deck, but Yuki activates the effect of Effect Veiler to negate the effect of Vulcan. Vulcan attacks Leo, but Yuki uses the effect of Swift Scarecrow to negate the attack, and end the Battle Phase. Nasch surrenders the Duel. Yuki Wins.